universeafandomcom-20200214-history
Toadkarter
Toadkarter, also known as “Teeks” is the lead character of The Scrambled Channel spin-off, Friendly Fire. Toadkarter’s first appearance in Universe A was in the early years of The Pixel but he later went on to become a main character in The Scrambled Channel and it’s Spin-off, Friendly Fire. Appearance Toadkarter’s appearance has changed quite a bit since his original cameo appearance in The Pixel. A member of the Toad species from the Super Mario series, Toadkarter dons an orange and white mushroom hat. This feature has always been a part of his character. Originally, Toadkarter wore a red vest, white pants and black shoes. As time went on, he dropped the vest for a brown hoodie with a 1-Up Mushroom on it. Toadkarter also got taller and gained visible legs. The final addition to Toadkarter’s appearance was a lock of Blond hair coming from under his mushroom hat and often covering his left eye. Personality Like most characters in the Universe A world, Toadkarter is very friendly and often times sarcastic. Always one to make a quick joke at other people’s expense, it is sometimes hard for others not to notice his mistakes and send the jokes right back at him. He is easily excitable and sometimes makes stupid remarks because of this. He is also a giant Nintendo fanboy and takes his obsession seriously, like most of his friends. He owns every major Nintendo console except for the NES and Virtual Boy. He is rarely seen without a DS in his hand or at least the pocket of his hoodie. Despite his obsession, he lost on the very first round of Friendly Fire’s DS competition in Tingle’s Balloon Fight against Starkin and Stick. Creation and Conception Toadkarter is the avatar character of Friendly Fire author, Matt Lally. Created for use on the Pixeltendo message boards, Toadkarter was designed to focus on Matt’s two personal favorite Nintendo related things; Toad and Mario Kart. Thus the character and the name Toadkarter was born. Though some changes have taken place over the years. Steven Brown, the creator of the character Silver R. Bolt, took Toadkarter’s original design and added a Hoodie, hair, and legs. Eventually, Toadkarter’s kart even went missing. Something that is rarely touched upon even today. Relation to other characters Meta Meta is Toadkarter’s best friend and the two are often seen visiting one another. The two share a lot of interests and are often seen having friendly video game competitions, be it in person or over Wi-Fi. Teeks is often times confused as to how Meta ended up with a girlfriend like Nilla and tries to catch him in the act of wooing her. However, Teeks is often threatened by Meta when it comes to his Pokemon playing skills. Nilla Because of his connection with Meta, Teeks is also good friends with Nilla, Meta’s girlfriend. The two share a lot of similar traits and often kid around with each other. Teeks wonders how Meta snagged Nilla and why she continues to put up with his nonsense. It is unknown as to whether or not Teeks shares a liking for Nilla and it probably will always remain unknown. You can’t go after your best friends girl, it’s Man Law. Topaz The relationship between Topaz and Teeks is still a little sketchy but they have been seen with each other a few times, so it's assumed they're good friends. Topaz and Teeks questioned Nilla on her names origins and competed in the first game of Super Scrambled Bros. with one another. It's assumed that the two get along so well because orange is the color of friendship. So far, only Teeks assumes this. Silver Silver is often considered Teeks right hand man or vice-versa. The two are always seen concocting schemes or plans together though known of them ever really succeed. Silver is a caring guy and is always there to help Teeks when he is in need, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t afraid to take his batteries out of his Guitar Hero controller. Doku Doku is one of the many faces that live in the Friendly Fire household. Along with Teeks, Silver, Viper, Ton, and Oddy. Doku is one of Teeks’ best friends and is always around to show the house a good time. No matter how weird that time may be. Tonberry Ton is the oldest roommate in the Friendly Fire house but still always has time for Teeks, despite being the second youngest. Ton and Teeks share a lot of conversations about past video games and often questioned what happened to favorite characters such as Geno, Crono, Scratch and Grounder. Ton managed to convince Teeks to have a two on one Pokemon Battle against Meta, though his motives for this are unknown. Viper Viper is the only female of the Friendly Fire household and has to maintain a level head because of this. Like Nilla, Viper is always there to put the boys, including Teeks, in their place when the time is right. Oddy Oddy and Teeks are rarely seen together and their relationship is unknown other than the fact that they live together. Jess Jess is one of Teeks’ closest friends and plays the role of the big sister in his life. She is always there to give advice when he needs it and isn’t afraid to speak her mind when the time is right. Especially when it comes to some of Teeks’ girl problems.. Josh Josh is one of Teeks’ best friends and is often found hanging around the Friendly Fire house. It is unknown where Josh actually lives but one thing is certain, he loves beating Teeks in any and all video games. Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is a Shiny Marill that Teeks’ received as a gift from a stranger known as FroggyMudd. Tennis Ball has become the pet of the Friendly Fire house and is often found hanging on to Teeks’ head or playing DS with the rest of the gang. Jessica Jessica is Teeks’ on-again, off-again girlfriend that rarely sees the light of day in the Friendly Fire household. Not much is known of her except for the fact that she doesn’t seem to come around anymore. Koolkat Koolkat is Teeks’ sister. She’s a cat. It’s weird. Category: Friendly Fire Characters